Noah the Hedgehog: The End (Public Roleplay)
Noah the Hedgehog is now twenty seven years old, Cryolus is in a peaceful state. But, everything changes when a rat emerges from the Inner Council. Noah now requires the help of his friends and allies to make sure Armageddon does not begin. Roleplay Owner: SteampunkFox001 Note: The writing style that will be used is like a chapter-book, if you do not write in this style your text will be removed. Chapter Summaries 'Chapter 0: The Beginning' (SteampunkFox001 only) Noah the Hedgehog enters the meeting room in Blizzard Frost and when Noah sits down, the discussion begins. Days after the first meeting another one begins, this one with the decision of telling the citizens of Cryolus about the current issues. 'Chapter 1: Addressing the Issue' Noah wakes from slumber as Council Member Archimedes begins to converse with him. Noah soon learns that the group of soldiers sent to inform the villages of the event at Blizzard Frost. He then goes across their scheduled route to find them but is interrupted twice by friends. During the second encounter with his other friend Thomas the Echidna they must defend themselves from an assault by a Cryomancer. 'Chapter 2: Noah and Thomas vs The Cryomancer' Noah and Thomas battle the Cryomancer sent to assasinate Noah. Later in the battle a new fighter comes to aid Noah and Thomas. 'Chapter 3: Return' 'Chapter 4: Treason' Rules *No God-Modding. *Follow the plot at all times. *No cliffhangers without permission from the owner of the roleplay. *Keep everything PG-13 and below. *No auto-hitting. *The character limit is three heroes and one neutral character. You may only add a villain with permission from the roleplay owner. Participant List Spiderboy2012 '- 0 Strikes Characters (If characters have ??? they will be revealed later.) Protagonists (Heroes) *Noah the Hedgehog (SteampunkFox001) *Luna the Hedgehog (SteampunkFox001) *Target the Wolf (SteampunkFox001) * Mordecai the Wolf (SteampunkFox001) *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Thomas the Echidna (JTH) *Jameskie the Hedgehog (JTH) Neutral (Anti-Heroes) *Alfred the Cat (SteampunkFox001) *Mirabelle the Dog (SteampunkFox001) *Socrates the Mouse (SteampunkFox001) *Arthur the Hedgehog (JTH) Antagonists (Villians) *Archimedes the Echidna (SteampunkFox001) *??? (SteampunkFox001) * Ito the Hedgehog (SteampunkFox001) Roleplay 'Chapter 0: The Beginning ''(SteampunkFox001 only) A cloaked man with two guards walks in a hallway. "Sir, will you be alright with them alone?" asked one of the guards. "Yes, but if you think something is amiss I trust you to take action." said the cloaked figure. "Yes, sir." said the guards. The guards took position beside the door as the cloaked figure entered the room with four people in it. "We must discuss this now Noah." said Archimedes. Noah takes off his hood. "I know, but how are we going to tell the citizens, they would worry for their lives." said Noah. "It's better for them to know to ensure their safety than to just let them live in ignorance." said Socrates. "Maybe you're right Socrates." said Noah. "But what are we going to do about the rat, it could be one of us." "We're going to have to investigate every one who know's this information." said Mirabelle. "The only one's who knows what we speak about is all five of us." said Alfred. "Exactly." said Noah. "Now, would anyone like to confess to treachery?" The room was silent. "You all will be watched, including me. If anything strange happens that is related to yourself, you will be detained and put into questioning." said Noah. Noah gets up from his seat. "You are all dismissed." said Noah. Noah walks out of the room and starts walking down the hallway. "Kuraio Shokan." Noah whispers. Noah's sword Kuraio appears in his hand as he walks down the hallway. He eventually turns and opens the door, entering it a few seconds later. It has been two days since the last meeting, another one has begun. "So, are we all ready to tell the citizens what is going on?" asked Noah. "I'd say so." said Socrates. "Alright, where shall we announce this current problem to the public?" asked Mirabelle. "Inside Blizzard Frost, if some citizens of Cryolus cannot make it, send soldiers to spread the word, now go set this up." said Noah. "Yes, sir." said Mirabelle as she gets up and walks out. "Everyone else, get ready to make this announcement. said Noah. Noah gets up from his seat. "Move along now." says Noah as he walks out. 'Chapter 1: Addressing the Issue' Noah awakes from his slumber, getting his cloak on as he gets up. He puts on his shoes and walks out of his room. When he enters the hall Archimedes is waiting infront. "Are you ready to tell the citizens sir?" asked Archimedes. "Yes, I just worry about what's going to happen." answered Noah. "Whatever happens we can take care of it, we've had problems before and we took care them just fine." said Archimedes. "Of course, but, one wrong move with this one and it can break the whole system." said Noah. "Let's just get ready for the announcement sir, the others and your sister are already preparing." said Archimedes. "Let's go then." said Noah. Noah and Archimedes walk down the hallway towards the main room. When they enter Archimedes goes over to the other council members while Noah stands and looks around. His sister Luna walks over to him. "Noah, what is going on?" asked Luna. "I cannot speak about what is going on within us until the announcement Luna, but I promise you that I will tell you and the rest of the citizens." said Noah. "Alright, just be careful brother." said Luna. "I will." replied Noah. Luna walks away and down the hall. Noah walks outside Blizzard Frost and looks around. Noah turns around and looks inside. "Mirabelle, do you know when the soldiers were deployed to gather the citizens?" asked Noah. "Yes, I sent them about an hour ago" answered Mirabelle. "I see no sign of them or the citizens whatsoever." said Noah. "Do you want me to send more to look for them?" asked Mirabelle. "No, I shall look for them." answered Noah. "And where do you think you are going, my friend?" asked a mysterious figure. He appeared from a sudden gust of cool wind. "Greetings to you, Noah!" chanted the green hedgehog with cyan streaks atop his spines. "Oh, hello Josh, I am in a hurry at the moment." said Noah. "What's the matter? Perhaps you need a lending hand from the wind continent to assist you in such matters?" asked Josh, eager to help Noah about the problem at hand. "Oh, I'm sure help from outside isn't required, at yet atleast." replied Noah. "Well then, if that is your wish. If you need my assistance, feel free to telepathize. May PHOTOS guide you." After saying those words, Josh suddenly vanished from thin air. "Kuraio Shokan!" said Noah. "Sir, are you sure you'll be safe?" asked Mirabelle. "Yes, if I need any help I will alert you all." answered Noah. "Alright sir." said Mirabelle. "Now resume what you were doing, I'll be on my way." said Noah. Mirabelle walked back inside. Noah began walking away from Blizzard Frost. A mysterious figure was seen from the snowy horizon, running towards the Cryolus King. He skidded to a stop. "Hey Noah, have you talked to Josh-bro?" asked the echidna. "Yes, just a while ago, but who are you?" said Noah as he holds Kuraio up towards the echidna. "Whoa there, don'tcha remember me? I'm Thomas, y'see. One of Josh's best comrades and the current Benthos King. Basically, my ancestor has given me special authority to rename Seaborgia into Benthos. Deeper, ain't it? I bet you get it!" explained Thomas to Noah. "Wait a sec. Isn't that sword an Ancientcalibur...?" asked Thomas while staring deeply at the Kuraio. ".... ... Oh. Yeah. Never mind that. I forgot that you were a half-Ancient. Only pure blood Ancient Kings can wield the Ancientcaliburs, to tell ya the truth." he explained again. "Oh yes, sorry for not remembering you Thomas, I was just on my way to fix an issue." said Noah. "Oh okay. By the way, sorry for rambling. I might be wasting yer time." replied Thomas. "Oh, it's fine Thomas, I must be on my way no-" said Noah as ice shards fly towards them. Noah tackles Thomas to the ground. "Get down!" yelled Noah. "Whoa!" exclaimed Thomas as he tumbles on the ground. "T'was a close call. What was that?" he asked Noah. "No clue, but I intend to find out." replies Noah as he gets up. "Show yourself!" yells Noah. More shards flew towards them but were quickly intercepted by Noah's shield. "So this is going to be like this then." said Noah as he prepares to fight. 'Chapter 2: Noah and Thomas vs The Cryomancer' Noah quickly creates an ice shield around Thomas and him, he looks around for a figure but sees nothing. "Could he be hiding in the snow?" asked Noah. "Probably." said Thomas. "Hmm, wait a second. I got an idea." Thomas kneads energy on his hands and releases it by pounding the ground. Afterwards, thin blue water pillars immediately gushed from the snowy ground and due to gravity, the pillars diffused which rained upon the ground. Noah removes the ice shield. "Are they down?" asks Noah. "Don't let your guard down. I cast a spell that attempts to reveal the assailant's hidden location by washing off the snow off of him or her, little by little. And that's because you identified the tentative problem." explained Thomas. "Well, let's find this guy then. " said Noah as he pointed Kuraio towards the clouds. "Reveal yourself Cryomancer!" yelled Noah. No one appeared in Noah's and Thomas's view. "So be it...." says Noah. "ICE RAIN!" yells Noah as Noah quickly gets near Thomas and raises a shield. The icicles rain down in the area for a minute. Some of the icicles freeze the water pillars and they diffuse, creating a field of ice spikes. A scream is heard from under the snow, as soon as it is heard Noah lowers the shield and runs towards the source. He removes the snow near an area that had blood on the snow. After clearing the snow Noah finds the Cryomancer. "Who are you?" asked Noah. "One of many King Wyverstone." said the Cryomancer. The Cryomancer removes the icicle from his leg and jumps towards Noah. "KURAIO SHOKAN!" yells Noah as he summons his sword to counter the man's attack. The two are deeply into a clash when a beam of energy blasts the Cryomancer. "Yaaagh!" yells the Cryomancer. Coming out of the fog was a cloaked figure with a Blast Cannon attached to his right hand. "I knew it was a good idea to follow you Noah." says the cloaked man as he removed his hood. "Target? Did Luna send you?" asked Noah. "Of course, but that's not the problem right now soon-to-be brother." exclaims Target. "Right, Target, Thomas, let's do this." says Noah as he gathers near Target and Thomas. Noah runs towards the Cryomancer and prepares an ice spell. "Ice Smash!" yells Noah as his fists become surrounded in ice as he punches the Cryomancer multiple times sending him flying backwards. "Nice timing. Time to rumble!" chanted Thomas as he extends his palms towards the vast sky. "Consume!" he shouted. Water dragons emerged from the snowy ground and attempted to charge through the Cryomancer with their mouths wide open. The Cryomancer is hit backwards after the attack reached him. Target runs up to Noah. "Remember our old combo Noah?" asked Target. "Sure do." said Noah as he jumped onto Target. "KURAIO SHOKAN!" yelled Noah. "NOW!" yells Target as he throws Noah after the Cryomancer. Noah stabs the Cryomancer in the arm and causes him to fall down. "Ice Prison!" says Noah as an ice prison surrounds the Cryomancer. "Now, are you ready to talk?" asked Noah. "Yes..." said the Cryomancer slowly. "Who sent you?" asked Noah. "The rat in your council." said the Cryomancer. Noah looked into the Cryomancer's eyes coldly. "Who is it?" asked Noah. "I couldn't tell, I just know it's a male." said the Cryomancer. "Did you cause the disappearance of the patrol squad?" asked Noah. "Yes, they are all dead now." answered the Cryomancer. "You're under arrest for murder and attempted murder, you will be interrogated further once we are returned to Blizzard Frost." exclaimed Noah. "Thomas and Target, do you wish to come back to the Blizzard Frost with me?" asked Noah. "I'm going anyway, gotta return to Luna." said Target as he started walking away. "Sure thing, I'll assist you in your public matters. I'll call Josh and the other Ancient Kings to support you, but we will NOT tell this to their citizens. Only the kings must know." explained Thomas. "Alright, let's head to Blizzard Frost" said Noah as he dragged the ice cage with the Cryomancer within. 'Chapter 3: Return' Noah opened the gate to Blizzard Frost and walked in with the cage containing the Cryomancer. "We need to find this traitor now, they're destroying our operations now." said Noah towards the council members. "Who is that guy in the cage?" asked Mirabelle. "An assassin, he attempted to kill me and my friend here and also killed the patrol party." replied Noah. Noah continued to drag the cage towards the basement which included the jail. "Would one of you please question this man, he could be the main key to finding the rat." asked Noah. "I will." said Archimedes as he started walking towards Noah. Archimedes took the cage and entered the jail. "Now, we will have to send a new group to gather up the citizens, Socrates please do so." said Noah to Socrates. "Of course sir." said Socrates has he began to walk off. "Everything else is set up sir, now we just wait." said Mirabelle. "Alright, thank you all." said Noah as he began to walk outside. Noah was sitting on the roof of Blizzard Frost, thinking about why this is happening. Thomas sauntered towards Noah and sat beside him. "Hey Noah. May I ask what are you thinking about?" "Oh, hello Thomas said Noah. "I'm just wondering why this is happening, why now." said Noah as he got up. "Could this be my fault, Thomas? I didn't prepare the council for a situation like this at all." "I don't think it's your fault. You have not predicted what happened that time. Even the other Ancient Kings. Well, probably except Patel." replied Thomas. "All we have to do is to--" Suddenly, a gust of wind passed towards the antique roof, causing the snow on it to be blown away. "Whoa there!" shouted Thomas. "Woah!" yelled Noah. From the gust appeared a silhouette. "Precisely, Thomas. Find the rat." spoke a levitating creature engulfed by strong wind currents. "H-hey, you startled us, man!" chanted Thomas. The creature landed on the cold roof. "My apologies. I do not mean to break your conversation." explained Josh after bowing lightly. "Oh, it is fine my friend, thank you for coming at this time." said Noah. "My pleasure, Noah. I have come to help you solve a big problem. When you carry a burden in political matters, the other Kings will also carry it. We desire world peace. I know you do too." explained Josh. "Well, let's get straight to it. First, we know that whoever it is they are a rat from within the council. We also have an man who assassinated a patrol group and attempted to kill Thomas and I. Archimedes is actually questioning him now." said Noah. "In your Inner Council, huh? Sounds like sneaky and dangerous." replied Josh. He seemed interested in solving the problem. "I know, right?" commented Thomas. After a short moment, an idea sparked in Josh's mind. "Hmm.. Then allow me to deduce the data to solve the problem. Shall we go observe the interrogation?" "Sounds like a plan, we should be sneaky in case he won't change his way of questioning, I want to see if he changes after we reveal ourselves." said Noah. "Nice, let's go." said Thomas. "I affirm." replied Josh as he disappears in thin air. Thomas turns into water and drifts off without being seen. Noah climbs down the castle and then opens the door. '''Chapter 4: Treason' The group walks in Blizzard Frost and walks towards the dungeon area. Archimedes's voice gets clearer and clear as they move closer. "You have failed us Ito." said Archimedes. "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again!" yelled Ito, the Cryomancer. Noah has a look of fear in his eyes as he starts to sneak up behind Archimedes. "Master won't be happy about this, will he, Ito?" asked Archimedes. "I'm guessing he won't Archimedes." said Noah. Archimedes turns around at a face pace. "Sir, this is a misunderstanding!" yelled Archimedes. "I heard enough, you're under arrest in the name of Cryolus and all of the other continents." replied Noah. Archimedes looked down at his feet and after a few seconds, he began to chuckle. "Run! He'll kill you!" yelled Ito. Archimedes' white fur began to fade to black. "I knew it. Deduction is now complete!" thought Josh, having the hunch that Archimedes was the rat. "Guys, get out of here, we need to get everyone inside Blizzard Frost safe." said Noah. "I hear ya. I'll rescue your council members as soon as possible!" said Thomas with determination. He runs off to the council hall and forms a water rampant before the passageway after he entered the room. "I think he can do it himself. Noah, let's tag-team; I feel a strong force inside that guy." Josh told Noah. "Alright, let's do this." said Noah. Archimedes continues to chuckle as he finally looks up. "You all are fools, the kings will be executed!" yelled Archimedes as he starts to run towards Noah and Josh. Noah raises an ice barrier containing Archimedes. "Quick, we must prepare a powerful attack." says Noah as he prepares to collect ice in his hand. Archimedes walks around in the barrier in circles. Josh scoffed. "Tachyon System." said Josh as he teleported inside the barrier and executed a very fast combo loaded with tachyon energy against Archimedes. Archimedes is knocked back breaking the barrier. "Now!" yelled Noah as he released an icy beam onto Archimedes piercing him. Archimedes falls to the ground. "Josh, whatever you do, do not approach him." said Noah. Josh stepped back beside Noah in response to his instruction. "He's not done yet, but we must be vigilant." said Josh as he engulfs Noah and himself in a tachyon aura. Archimedes continues to lay on the floor of the dungeon. "I'm tired of this!" yelled Noah as he charges towards Archimedes. "KURAIO SHOKAN!" yells Noah as he jumps in the air and points his sword toward Archimedes's body. Josh kneads wind blades and levitates them above Archimedes, ready to attack. A beam of dark energy blasts them up in the sky and creates a crater in the surrounding area. "What the?!" exclaimed Josh, gathering his wind blades into a wind orb but blown away by the beam, sending him to the sky. In the blast, Ito was murdered but everyone else was safe. Noah gets up from the ground and looks around. "Where is he?!" yells Noah. Archimedes appears behind Noah with dark energy surrounding him as he hovers. "Right here." says Archimedes as he blasts Noah in the face with his dark magic. Noah is blasted back into a mountain. Archimedes reappears near Noah. "You are my true target, I won't bother with the Ventilus King." said Archimedes. Archimedes prepares a blast towards Noah before he is interrupted by a blast of red light. Archimedes quickly gets back on his feet. "Who DARES strike me?!" yells Archimedes. Noah frees himself from the mountain to see Target next to him. "Target, what are you doing here?" asked Noah. "Helping, now get ready." said Target. A shout was heard from above. "Anyone who bothers my friends also bothers ME!" Wind blades fall down from the sky and a large wind orb followed, homing at Archimedes. He is hit and falls to the ground once again. Noah charges at Archimedes and punches him into the ground further with his ice covered fist. Target jumps off of Noah's back and shoots a large beam of energy onto Archimedes, pushing everyone back from him. Josh, while levitating, was observing Archimedes' movements. (JTH: Bro, don't get too hasty. You just speedhacked.) (SPF001: I don't really think I'm acquainted with the meaning of speedhacking then. o.o) Category:Spiderboy2012's Roleplays Category:Roleplays